Spain
The Spanish State (Nationalist Spain) is a nation of the Axis. It is ruled by Nationalist Warlord Francisco Franco who bears the ruling dictatoral title of Caudillo. Technology Unfortunately, Nationalist Spain starts with no practical overall and far less techs than Republican Spain. That does not change after the surrender event. Nationalist Spain lacks the capacity for effective military research so technology focus should be on industrial and land doctrines. Distribution of Leadership Unlike major powers technology is the lowest priority of Spain. Officers and Intelligence are the most critical elements for a successful campaign. Having a full officer compliment is a crucial advantage (due to technological shortfalls) for your troops and it should be kept at the maximum level at all times. Nationalist Spain must invest in both foreign and domestic spies in order to make early territorial gains. Nationalist Spain's spy network should include ten domestic spies lowering neutrality, and ten spies raising threat in Portugal, United Kingdom, Persia, Yugoslavia, and Greece, and Liberia. Spain can begin technology improvement after their officer and propaganda corps are stable doing their jobs. Diplomacy The best choice for an alliance seems to be Axis. This enables the player to buy production licenses from Germany and Italy cheap that are really, really helping your nation. Intelligence Ten Spies at home that lower neutrality are a very good idea so you can DoW the Allies when the player wants without waiting for a call to arms. To invest a bit after the Civil War is won seems like an excellent idea. Military As Spain can't afford much research, concentrate on infantry. Buy production licenses as soon as possible and as much as possible, as Germany already has level III infantry and later gets level IV while Spain still might have level II ones. Wait until Spain has collected some infantry practical before starting to research infantry weapons on your own. Air Force It seems like a good idea to go for CAS. They have a very high hard attack which is the very weak spot of the infantry army. Buy production licenses from Germany to build Multi Role Fighters and StuKas. They come in handy and use the same research and practical. War War with Cuba Franco's gonna want you to invade Cuba and keep on declaring War on Cuba until Cuba is a Spanish Colony again. However don't do it if they are in trouble with America during the crisis, if you do however, Be careful or you can piss off America and they'll kick your ass like they did in that war back in 1898. War with the Allies Do not challenge anybody at sea. It will only get the Armada sunk. Move into France to help Germany, but concentrate on Africa for your own gain in IC and especially some resources. After the Vichy event, wait until Japan demanded Indochina and DoW Vichy and take them out, this way Spain gets some badly needed leadership and IC. This leads to a war over Africa (against the UK) which will be time consuming, but also will be one of the few options to expand the Spanish territory. War With Catalonia Declare war on Catalonia and you will have to deal with Libya and the Warsaw Pact. That's a no no because your military is weak. Politics Ministers Category:Other Stuff